Behind Closed Doors
by xXZeroChanXx
Summary: A small Zakuro and Pai lemon for all you horny ladies out there. ;D


_Ehhh, this will be my second attempt at making a lemon... Fffuuuu-! I'm going to fail so hard. Prepare yourself for a bad fanfic and probably OCCness. ; n;_

_**MEXICAN FIESTA. **_

_That is all._

**Behind Closed Doors**

Running. That's all she was doing, but she did not know why. She had felt a few tears roll down her cheeks a few times as she ducked under branches and trudged through the forest with nothing but a purple night gown. Gray wolf ears were flattened against her head while her tail tried to hide itself in between her legs. Why was she running? Crying? Twigs snapped behind her, causing her to run even faster. Who was following her? Why hadn't she transformed? Suddenly, she was blown off her feet by a bolt of lightening. She hissed in pain and pulled her purple hair out of her face as she sat up with some difficulty. A cold hand gripped her shoulder and pushed her back to the ground, causing her to gasp and look up at her attacker.

"Pai..." she croaked, her blue eyes wide.

The pale man over her was covered in blood. His dark, cold eyes stared intensely at her.

"The child is gone," he murmured quietly as he set his fan right in front of her head.

His free hand traveled and gripped her neck to hold her in place. Her hands desperately pulled at the hand holding her down as she struggled and screamed.

"Pai! PAI!"

Zakuro shot up in her bed as she screamed, her eyes wide open, tail and ears trembling. Pai sat up and propped his arm against the bed to look at his wife, whom he had been with for 2 years now.

They had met back in high school. There was a large crowd outside and his green haired brother just _had_ to pull him out to see what was going on. They had seen the purple haired model slowly making her way past the crowd in order to get the the school, but ended up running into Pai. From there, they seemed to hit it off pretty well. After high school, Pai proposed to Zakuro, bought a house, and had a lovely baby by the name Okami.

"Zakuro?" he questioned tiredly.

Her head whipped over to the man. Zakuro stared at him for a few seconds, as if examining him, before reaching over and burying her face into his exposed chest while she hugged him. Her ears lay flat against her head while her tail curled around her. Pai wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer. He had a good guess as to what happened.

"Did you have an nightmare?"

A nod.

"About?"

After a moment of silence, Zakuro began to explain how Pai had killed their 9 month old baby, and then tried to do the same to her. Sighing, Pai pulled the startled woman into his lap to cradle her.

"You know I would never do that, right?" he asked, leaning his torso against the headboard.

Pai received a quiet 'yeah...' from his beloved. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down her back, making her tail wag a little. Smiling slightly, he looked down to catch Zakuro's eyes staring at him. They stared at each other for a while, neither of them noticing that they were slowly inching their lips closer and closer to one another until they came in contact. At first, it was a peck. A few more pecks then turned into a sweet kiss that then lead on to Pai flicking his tongue against Zakuro's lips lightly, asking for an entrance. Zakuro opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to entwine with her own in the passionate kiss.

Zakuro pressed herself against his chest while wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs on either side of Pai's thighs. Pai brought his hand up to cup Zakuro's breast lightly, slowly massaging it. Zakuro moaned into the kiss, but not breaking it. Instead, she pressed against the cold hand. She then began to rotate her hips against Pai's growing arousal. As Zakruo was grinding down onto him, he pulled away from the kiss, moaning quietly so that the baby across from their room wouldn't wake up.

Zakuro pulled at Pai's pants, motioning that she wanted them down. Pai complied with the request by pulling down his pants and boxers enough to release his harden arousal. Zakuro almost moaned at the sight, but kept it to herself. Pai tugged down Zakuro's laced panties, throwing them aside when she had let them slip off of her legs by sitting up a bit. She first rubbed herself against Pai, much like the first time, and caused both of them to let out a sigh of satisfaction due to their exposed sensitive areas. After Zakuro couldn't take anymore, she alined herself with Pai's hard cock and impaled herself on the large organ, causing her to let out a broken moan.

"A-Aahh!"

Pai bucked his hips against her. The sudden tightness and warmth of her walls caused him to lolly his head back a little while letting out a long groan. After she had waited for her walls to adjust to Pai's size, she slowly inched up, and then back down. She had repeated this movement until she got faster. Zakuro bounced on his lap, her hands gripping his shoulders while Pai's hands were on her waist, guiding her up and down.

"Ha-ahh! Pai! Oooh!~" she breathed out.

"Nnn, Zakuro..."

Pai snapped his hips up to meet with Zakuro's thrusts, making him slide deeper into Zakuro. It didn't take him long to find her sweet spot. She was now reduced to a pile of moans and curses. Both lovers could feel their climax approaching quickly. Pai rolled over onto Zakuro, keeping himself up with one arm propped against the bed. With his free hand, he pushed Zakuro's thigh farther away, allowing him to sink even _deeper_. Zakuro clawed at the bed as Pai thrusts into her, the bed now creaking with each thrust he made. With a deep, low moan, Pai gripped the bed sheet and came inside Zakuro. Gasping at the action, she arched her back, her ears and tail fur standing on end, and let out a howl of satisfaction as she came.

Pai rolled over to Zakuro's side and pulled her into a cuddle. Zakuro tucked her head underneath Pai's chin. The room was dark and silent down, save for the soft pants and whispers of sweet somethings and nothings. In the end, Zakuro couldn't quiet remember why she had been scared in the first place.

"Wahhhh!" a shrill voice cried out.

Sighing that the moment was over, Pai pushed himself away from Zakuro so he could pull up his pants to check on the baby. He actually almost stepped on her when he opened the door. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the quiet sniffle that was at their bedroom door. The older man looked down to catch similar eyes to his own, except they were big and teary. The girl had hair like Zakuro's, but hers came down to her shoulders. At the moment, Okami's white wolf ears poked out from her hair, her tail curled around her.

"Did you get out of your crib again?" he asked, but knew he wasn't going to get a decent answer.

Okami sniffled again, her tiny hands teaching up for her father. Pai picked up the baby with ease and walked over to the bed.

"Muuu...! Muuu!" the baby cried out, wriggling in Pai's arms, her arms stretched out and flailing at Zakuro.

…...

The fucking end.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

*flips computer* I'm going to bed.


End file.
